Helios Games IV
24.05.2019 - 10.06.2019 Suffer in any PvP Arena, collect Insignia of Honor, and get rewards. Queen Antonia is desperately seeking noble warriors to come forth and fight for her honor in the Helios Games. *Meet Queen Antonia in Kingshill to enter the Helios Games *Test your skills against worthy opponents in the arena and win Insignias of Honor Progress *50 Insignia of Honor = Flawed Gem Bag x5 *140 Insignia of Honor = Extraordinary Equipment x5 *200 Insignia of Honor = file:drak14.png 50 *250 Insignia of Honor = Gem Bag *370 Insignia of Honor = Mighty Spirit Guard x5 *450 Insignia of Honor = file:drak14.png 50 *550 Insignia of Honor = 50 *750 Insignia of Honor = Extraordinary Equipment x5 *950 Insignia of Honor = file:drak14.png 100 *1150 Insignia of Honor = Secret Lairs' Offering x2 *1450 Insignia of Honor = Gremlin Toss *1750 Insignia of Honor = file:drak14.png 100 *2050 Insignia of Honor = Legendary Equipment x2 *2550 Insignia of Honor = Polished Gem Bag x2 *3050 Insignia of Honor = file:drak14.png 100 *3550 Insignia of Honor = Legendary Equipment x3 *4350 Insignia of Honor = 250 *5150 Insignia of Honor = file:drak14.png 150 *5950 Insignia of Honor = 2000 *6950 Insignia of Honor = Secret Lairs' Offering x5 *7950 Insignia of Honor = file:drak14.png 150 *8950 Insignia of Honor = Radiant Gem Bag x3 *10450 Insignia of Honor = Altered Crescerite x5 *11950 Insignia of Honor = file:drak14.png 200 *13450 Insignia of Honor = Deluxe Membership (3 days) *15950 Insignia of Honor = Gremlin Squire *16450 Insignia of Honor = file:drak14.png 250 *21000 Insignia of Honor = Bronze Helios Amulet *21000 Insignia of Honor = file:drak14.png 300 Total = file:drak14.png 1450 Update : Players will be compensated on Monday, June 3rd: Shop General Shop PvP Merchant Quests *Let the Games Begin: Speak to Shady Jon, Adamantios and Athina *Lack of Lacquer: Deliver 30 Elysian Hero Boxes *(re) Be There or Be Square: Complete 25 PvP battles *(re) Honor the Victors: Win 15 battles Quest Buffs Adamantios' Zealousness Athina's Tenacity Insignia of Honor rewards from battles Helios Amulets You can buy Event Manual - Helios Games from Matrona in Kingshill. Bronze Helios Amulet Spellweaver= |-| Ranger = |-| Dragonknight= |-| Steam Mechanicus= Reward from progress @21000x Insignia of Honor during Helios Games IV event. Can be used at workbench in order to get Silver Helios Amulet. Silver Helios Amulet Spellweaver= |-| Ranger = |-| Dragonknight= |-| Steam Mechanicus= Can be obtained by crafting Bronze Helios Amulet at the workbench. Combine at workbench: * Bronze Helios Amulet * Galena x40 * Anacampseros x20 * Oxidized Stone x10 Can be used at workbench in order to get Golden Helios Amulet. Golden Helios Amulet Spellweaver= |-| Ranger = |-| Dragonknight= |-| Steam Mechanicus= Can be obtained by crafting Silver Helios Amulet at the workbench. Combine at workbench: * Silver Helios Amulet * Pyrite x50 * Anacampseros x50 * Limestone x30 Effect duration: 60 days After expiry period, Golden Helios Amulet can be recharged at workbench. Recharging the Golden Helios Amulet Recharge - Combine: * Golden Helios Amulet * Bottle * Hosta x100 * Limestone x100 OR * Golden Helios Amulet * Jon's Fabulous Lacquer Event Rewards Category:Helios Games Category:Events Category:PvP